


Shadow of Justice

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Город умирает, город прогнил. И только один человек может все исправить, возродить все из гнили, очистив город от преступности.<br/>Блейн!супергерой, Курт!профессиональный вор</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Одна маленькая, но очень необходимая кража.

**Author's Note:**

> Давно хотела написать что-то такое.  
> Заранее извиняюсь за слизанный сюжет с Бэтмена, но я постараюсь разнообразить фичок своим собственным повествованием.
> 
> Посвящаю Асе Солнечной.  
> Писай кипяточком, любовь моя:3

_Morphine – I Know You (Part II)_

Слишком грязное место для честного человека. Этот бар схож с городской канализацией, куда направляются всевозможные стоки города. Только они никуда не сливаются и не очищаются, они все здесь, варятся друг в друге, бурно кипя. Место встречи отбросов общества, место, где решаются подпольные дела, место, неподходящее законопослушному гражданину, где могут убить только одним взглядом, если ты _не свой_. Особенно, если ты городская знаменитость, если ты самый богатый человек, если твое лицо есть на каждом таблоиде.

Для того чтобы проникнуть в это место, нужна, как минимум, пластическая операция, но Блейн не ищет таких "легких" путей, он просто натягивает шляпу на голову, скрывая под узкими полами свое лицо, и закуривает сигару. Он терпеть не может курящих и сам не курит, но ему срочно нужно поговорить с _ним_. Сигара, как часть маскировки, отвратительно воняет и клубится едким дымом, который прожигает полость рта, омертвляет нежную слизистую горла и оседает в легких, оставляя после себя вечное чувство охриплости и желание прокашляться.

Блейн без труда проходит мимо тупого охранника размером со шкаф и медленно движется в сторону пустого столика. Его темно-коричневое драповое пальто надежно сливается с атмосферой бара, с его темными стенами и тусклым освещением. Ни один из головорезов не обращает внимания на нового посетителя. Все их голоса тошнотворны, а смех, как у гиен, глумящихся над добычей, загнанной в угол, забирается под кожу и медленно режет нервные окончания, вызывая желание свернуть им всем шеи.

Все столики заняты пьянствующим миром преступников, и Блейну приходится сесть за барную стойку. Слишком близко к нужному ему человеку, с которым вряд ли получится поговорить.

– Виски со льдом, – безразлично бросает Андерсон подошедшему бармену, а сам взглядом из-под шляпы разглядывает собравшийся контингент. В трех метрах от него сидит похититель детей, постоянно ускользающий из лап полиции, но его не получится взять, только не в этом месте. Поэтому Блейн сжимает кулаки, пытаясь побороть свое чувство справедливости и прогнать из головы слезы многих матерей, потерявших своих чад.

По барной стойке скользит стакан с пойлом, которое навряд ли похоже на виски, скорее, на самогон, лед позвякивает о стеклянные стенки, и Блейн ловит его на ходу, бережно обнимая своей кистью. Ему жарко сидеть в своих пальто и шляпе в столь душном месте, но маскировка требует свое. Еще не время раскрыть истинное лицо.

– Взмок, наверное, – над правым ухом раздается насмешливый шепот, от которого по рукам бегут мурашки то ли от обжигающего дыхания, то ли от его обладателя.

Худые бедра в обтягивающих брюках скользят на соседний барный стул. От них невозможно оторвать взгляд: слишком притягательные, слишком идеальные, по ним хочется провести рукой, почувствовать их хрупкость в своих руках. Возможно, Блейн бы уже давно прикоснулся к ним, если бы не знал, как эти бедра могут легко задушить человека.

– Нужно поговорить, – произносит тихо Андерсон, его горло до сих пор жжет от недокуренной сигары.

– Только поговорить? – многозначительный тон мог бы смутить кого угодно, но Блейн давно знает этого парня, чтобы реагировать на его мелкие уловки. – Уверен, ты хотел бы заняться чем-то более стоящим.

Тонкая бледная кисть ложится на руку Блейна, а затем слегка сжимает, отчего Андерсон не чувствует собственного дыхания.

– Надо поговорить наедине, – зло шепчет он и отдергивает руку, вцепляясь в свой стакан.

– Я знаю отличное местечко, – улыбается парень, наблюдая за нервным состоянием грозы преступного мира. – Твое поместье.

– В моем доме дресс-код – никакого латекса, – грубо отвечает Блейн, всей душой надеясь, что его не выведут из себя, что он не начнет крошить это богом забытое место, вырубая всех влиятельных деятелей другой стороны закона.

– Нам все равно придется уйти подальше отсюда, – произносит собеседник, оглядываясь куда-то назад. Блейн следит за его взглядом и натыкается на шайку в углу, которая неотрывно за ними наблюдает.

Блейн отворачивается обратно к стойке, чтобы допить свой заказ, и по пути медленно встает. С его головы слетает шляпа, по взмокшим кудрявым волосам бежит прохладный ветерок.

– Вы уже уходите, мистер Андерсон? Как жаль, мы бы хотели проявить больше гостеприимства, – гогочет за спиной какой-то мудак. – Мальчики, покажите, что у нас есть для особо любопытных гостей.

Пока вокруг раздаются щелчки перезаряжаемого оружия, Блейн резко срывает пальто и хватает за руку своего знакомого, таща его по направлению к выходу. Он быстро скользит между неповоротливыми громилами и выскакивает на улицы, тут же выстреливая в небо крюком. За спиной разносится разочарованный гул ничего непонимающих бандитов, а вслед за улетающими парнями бежит разряд из пуль, слепо выстрелянных куда-то в небо.

Оказавшись на крыше, знакомый мгновенно вырывается из объятий Андерсона и отскакивает от него на добрых метров пять, совершив пару сальто в воздухе и приземлившись на корточки. Его колени соблазнительно раздвинуты, и Блейну требуется все его хваленое самообладание, чтобы мысленно не представить себя между этими ногами.

– Ты мне столько проблем сейчас принес, милый, – шипит он, медленно выпрямляясь. – Я надеюсь, что у тебя есть что-то стоящее, иначе я могу свернуть тебе шею.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты украл кое-что для меня, Курт, – бесстрастно произносит Андерсон, загружая компьютер на руке, чтобы вызвать свою машину.

– Надо было сразу сказать, – довольно улыбается Хаммел, поправляя болтающиеся на поясе эластичных брюк металлические шары с шипами. – Это дело я люблю еще больше, чем приставать к тебе.

***

Сотни фотографов, сотни фотовспышек на длинной красной дорожке, как будто в этом шикарном огромном доме проходит вручение какой-нибудь кинопремии, но на самом деле здесь происходит встреча самых влиятельных лиц этого задохшегося города, в котором люди погибают от голода и нищеты, в котором полно таких зданий на подобие этого, в которых рекой льется шампанское и тащатся по полу бесконечные шлейфы дорогих дизайнерских платьев.

Прибывающие люди, выходящие из своих дорогих иномарок, улыбаются, будто это самое счастливое событие в их жизнях, но все их улыбки натянуты, их неискренность видна за километр. Богачи здороваются друг с другом, целуются в щеки и говорят комплименты всем и каждому, хотя все друг друга ненавидят. Ненавидят так, что готовы вырезать чью-либо семью, облить кислотой их лица и, расчленив, сжечь где-нибудь в лесу, за городом.

Стоящий на крыше соседнего здания Курт проверяет свой костюм на предмет пластиковой капсулы, в которую он сможет надежно сложить полученный трофей, если все пойдет как надо. Его тошнит от всех шишек этого города, ему хочется придушить каждого из них и забрать их грязные деньги, чтобы помочь нуждающимся, чтобы построить новое крыло в своем детском приюте.

Курт разбегается с края крыши и, раскинув руки, прыгает в густую тьму, выбрасывая вверх кнут и цепляясь им за край крыши нужного здания. Все его тело расслаблено, потому что он обожает летать по крышам, чувствовать воздух всем своим телом и взбираться на недоступные выступы прекрасных архитектурных творений. Чтобы полет вышел отличным нужно представить, что ты сам воздух, нужно расслабиться движению этого неосязаемого вещества и в полной мере насладиться свободой собственного тела, использовав все его возможности.

Толпа снующих туда-сюда официантов – главная цель Курта, сидящего в вентиляционной шахте. Перед его лицом вращается огромный кулер, нужный для того, чтобы высосать весь дрянной аромат зажравшихся богачей вперемешку с дорогостоящими парфюмами. Курт морщит нос и следит за одним из официантов, который вот-вот должен подойти поближе к сетке.

Всего за пять секунд Курт бесшумно выворачивает все болты и затаскивает внутрь сетку. Официант быстро приближается, и Курту достаточно одного пропущенного сердцебиения бедного парня, чтобы схватить его шею и одной рукой затащить в шахту. Там он жмет на одну из болевых точек на шее и усыпляет парня.

Проходит пару мгновений, как Курт спрыгивает вниз, полностью одетый как официант и держащий в руке поднос. Он легкими движениями пальцев поправляет свою укладку и полотенце на занятой руке, а затем движется в сторону лифтов. Никто ничего не видел, никто не смотрит на него. А сам Хаммел медленной походкой приближается к лифту и нажимает на кнопку вызова. Его лицо бесстрастно, его манеры восхитительны.

Как Курт и видел ранее с крыши, на верхнем этаже никого нет. Совершенно никого. Даже уборщиц. Он проходит дальше, подбираясь ближе к главному офису, возле нужной двери приседает на корточки, чтобы взломать систему безопасности. Он достает из нагрудного кармана своего скрытого под оболочкой официанта костюма маленький портативный компьютер. На экране появляется окошко с надписью "Введите код доступа".

Курт смеется, потому что ему уже надоело видеть это окно. Везде одна и та же система безопасности, отчего Курту скучно. Но он все же без труда подбирает нужный и проскальзывает внутрь темного офиса.

Внутри кабинета слишком тихо. Слух Курта настолько идеален, что он может слышать, как в подвале многоэтажного дома скребутся мыши. Он невозмутимо движется дальше по офису, взглядом ища какой-нибудь изъян в стене или в мебели, чтобы найти сейф, но ничего не замечает. Ему приходится достать свои очки инфракрасного видения, которые он украл у одной военной фирмы, чтобы определить по отпечаткам пальцев, где же может быть скрыт тайник.

Перед глазами Курта цветные пятна на столе, на подлокотниках дорогих кожаных кресел и маленькие детские отпечатки на оконном стекле, при виде которых Курт легко улыбается, одними уголками губ, и продолжает свои поиски.

Он надевает тонкую кожаную перчатку на руку и проводит подушечками пальцев по панелям, расположенным на стене, его чувствительные руки не замечают ничего, а вот ноги ощущают, как одна половица прогибается. Курт приседает на корточки и достает из-за пазухи тонкую металлическую лопатку с кнопкой на рукоятке. Он аккуратно всовывает ее через щель в полу и жмет на кнопку, которая загибает кончик лопатки под девяносто градусов. Курт еле слышно отдирает половицы и натыкается на свою цель.

– Все слишком просто, – шепчет недовольно Хаммел, нагибаясь над сейфом и осматривая его. Постучав по крышке, он произносит:

– Крепкая детина. Крепкий не значит надежный, – довольно улыбается он.

Курт прикладывается ухом к металлической поверхности и начинает вертеть ручку против движения часовой стрелки. Он слышит первый щелчок и высовывает кончик языка, чтобы пробежаться по своим губам, когда Курт чем-то увлечен, он всегда облизывает свои губы. Второй щелчок, а за ним сразу третий открывают сейф, и Курт осторожно заглядывает внутрь.

_Пусто._

Внутри сейфа что-то чпокает, и комната начинает наполняться едким дымом, отчего у Курта вполне могли бы заслезиться глаза, если бы он по профессиональной привычке не задержал бы дыхание.

– Так, так, так, – сзади раскрываются двери, и внутрь офиса входит маленький толстый мужик с одним телохранителем-амбалом. Оба в респираторах, конечно же. – Наш маленький мистер "Сую нос везде, куда не надо" снова выбрался на охоту? Наверное, ты вот это ищешь?

Из маленького пухлого кулачка торчат нужные Курту смятые листы. Запас кислорода постепенно заканчивается, и Хаммел уже чувствует, как спазмы начинают сдавливать легкие.

В одну секунду он совершает стойку на руках и приземляется на корточки, прямо рядом с мужичком, и выхватывает у того из рук бумаги. Затем он быстро разворачивается, чтобы подбежать к окну и выпрыгнуть в него, но недооцененный амбал вовремя хватает его за ногу. Для Курта это не помеха, сделав вдох, он переносит вес своего тела на схваченную ногу и совершает поворот в воздухе, оттолкнувшись от пола свободной, и бьет прямо пяткой по огромному лицу, заставляя охранника выпустить его ногу. Хаммел быстро отпрыгивает к окну и одним движением плеча разбивает стекло, выпрыгивая в ночной воздух.

За спиной слышится ругань толстого бизнесмена, а Курт запрыгивает на крышу соседнего дома, туда, откуда до этого наблюдал за банкетом. Его сознание начинает потихоньку покидать его от не вовремя совершенного вдоха, и Курт надеется, что этот газ из сейфа не убьет его, потому что ему есть для кого жить. Он подбегает к оставленной сумке и выхватывает из нее свой арбалет, закидывая его на плечо. Руками он быстро сворачивает документы в пластмассовую капсулу и прицепляет ее к стреле.

На крыше высокого здания видна одинокая фигура, возносящая перед собой арбалет. Ее обладатель выстреливает куда-то вдаль и замертво падает.

В последние секунды до потери сознания Курт набирает Блейну координаты места, куда должна приземлиться его стрела.


	2. Одна прохладная, но слишком горячая ночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я дико извиняюсь за весь этот поток НЦы.. Но я давно не писал, и мне некуда деть все свои мысли, поэтому я пихаю порево, куда могу и куда хочу. Обещаю, что дальше напишу нормальный сюжет, а не просто свои больные фантазии.

_Depeche Mode – Miles Away / The Truth Is_

Курт медленно приходит в сознание, и первое, что чувствует, – головную боль. Его мозг будто кто-то сжимает огромным кулаком, выжимая без остатка все соки. Он приоткрывает свои веки, пытаясь справиться с мигренью, и понимает, что находится не дома и даже не на крыше, где, по идее, и должен был остаться после неудачного дела.

Комната залита тусклым светом, будто хозяин жилья знал, что Курту будет очень больно открыть глаза. Но самое главное – запах. Он бесподобен, он свеж, как весенний ветер, а воздух в помещении успокаивающе прохладен. Курт лежит на чьей-то двуспальной кровати совершенно один, из одежды на нем только боксеры. Он медленно встает, опуская свои стопы на мягкий дорогой ковер, тут же уютно принимающий усталые ноги. Ему нужно узнать, где он. Курт оглядывается на тумбочку и видит фотографию в рамке, на которой изображена семья. Невероятно красивая женщина и серьезный статный мужчина обнимают маленького темноволосого кудрявого мальчика, который улыбается во все зубы.

– Надо же, как предсказуемо, – улыбается Курт и кутается в простыню, чтобы покинуть пределы комнаты. Все-таки воздух слишком прохладен из-за открытого окна, как позже замечает Курт.

Хаммел медленно движется по темному коридору дома, вдыхая ароматы старины. За ним тянется шлейф из простыни, цепляющийся за края тонкого ковролина. Курт все время отдергивает свою "накидку" и продолжает бесшумно красться, чтобы застать врасплох хозяина дома.

Он приходит в гостиную, где перед горящим камином стоит небольшой диванчик на резных ножках, но на нем никого нет. Курт краем уха слышит, как сзади слегка шуршат листы бумаги, и медленно разворачивается, уже приготовив свою самую пошлую улыбку.

– Где моя одежда? – ядовито шепчет он.

– Дресс-код, помнишь? – отвечает Андерсон, даже не удосужившись поднять глаза. – Тем более, был дождь, ты промок.

Курт подходит к столу Блейна и, сбросив с плеч простыню, произносит:

– Резина не мокнет, милый. Я думаю, что тебе просто хотелось увидеть это.

Блейн непонимающе поднимает свой взгляд и видит, как Курт медленно кладет палец себе в рот и сжимает вокруг него свои полные губки. Он неторопливо его облизывает и проводит вниз по подбородку, ключице и трогает свой сосок уже двумя пальцами, потирая нежную кожу между ними и не отрывая взгляд своих темно-синих глаз от янтарных глаз Блейна.

Андерсон невозмутимо вскидывает брови и возвращается к своим бумагам. Курт хмыкает, но не сдается, скидывая с края стола стопку бумаг.

– Прости, я такой неловкий, – тихо произносит он, наклоняясь за стопкой, заодно демонстрируя свои великолепные ягодицы, при виде которых Блейн так и хочет вскочить со стула и больно сжать упругую задницу в своих руках. Курт поднимает бумаги и швыряет их обратно на край стола. Затем в одну секунду он скидывает ногой все то, что лежит перед Блейном и легко запрыгивает на уже пустой край стола, обхватывая коленями торс Андерсона и хватая его за воротник халата, притягивая его к себе как можно ближе. – Неловкий, но только не в постели, – горячо шепчет он в приоткрытые губы Блейна.

– Сомневаюсь, что ты на что-то способен после отравляющего действия газа, – в ответ улыбается Блейн, показывая всем своим видом, что не поддается провокациям, хотя сам с первого дня знакомства с Куртом мечтает завалить его где-нибудь в укромном уголке и трахнуть как следует.

– Есть только один способ проверить, – Курт как будто приказывает взять его прямо на этом столе, но Блейн по-прежнему может реагировать на остатки собственного здравомыслия.

– Извини, я работаю. Давай как-нибудь в другой раз? – он отрывает цепкие пальцы Курта от своего воротника и отодвигается от парня. Андерсон встает и движется на диванчик возле камина.

Курт продолжает сидеть на столе, поглядывая из-за плеча на Блейна, пока тот удобно устроившись на диване, рассматривает свои ненаглядные бумажки.

– Что в них? – Курт интересуется не ради любопытства, а чтобы переключить Андерсона на другую тему разговора.

– Это документы на одну большую поставку кокаина, – отвечает Блейн и тянется вниз за кочергой, чтобы поворошить догорающие поленья. – С такими уликами полиция наконец сможет взять диллера с поличным. Если, конечно, не проворонят его.

– На такой случай у них есть ты, – Блейн слышит голос Курта за спиной, но намного ближе. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы увидеть, куда переместился его гость, и замечает его лежащим на диване, похабно раздвинув свои идеальные ноги. – Борец за справедливость, гроза всего преступного мира.

В голосе Курта слишком много издевки, что Блейн борется со своим желанием прижать его к полу и заставить забрать свой сарказм обратно.

– Ты слишком много говоришь для человека, который так слаб, – ухмыляется Блейн, надеясь, что это заставит Курта замолчать хотя бы ненадолго.

Вместо тишины Андерсон слышит, как Хаммел вскакивает с дивана и прижимает его к полу, выхватывая на ходу кочергу из рук Блейна.

– Все еще сомневаешься в моей силе? – спрашивает Курт, склонившись над ухом Андерсона. Блейн чувствует, как больно сжимают его бока колени Хаммела и как крепко Курт держит его за голову. – Я могу убить тебя в любую секунду.

– Так убил бы уже давно, – бормочет Блейн в пол, пытаясь сообразить, как выбраться из мертвой хватки.

– Я не могу. Я слишком сильно тебя хочу, – горячий скользкий кончик языка Хаммела движется по раковине уха Блейна, и Андерсон уже готов выпустить проигравший стон, как Курт, увлекшись собственными действиями, случайно ослабляет хватку и тем самым дает пару секунд, чтобы Андерсон выкрутился и прижал его спиной к полу, сомкнув его руки над головой.

– О, я могу это почувствовать. Прямо вот _здесь_ , – сильная рука Блейна ложится на пах Курта, слегка сжимая, отчего тот закусывает нижнюю губу и давит стон в груди. – Такой _твердый,_ – шепчет Блейн и немного усиливает свою хватку, проводя приоткрытыми губами по шее обездвиженного Курта. Андерсон точно не даст слабины, не тогда, когда так заведен. С губ Курта срывается тихий вздох, и Блейн уже чувствует сладкий вкус победы, проводя языком по кадыку и спускаясь на такие притягательные ключицы.

Курт чувствует себя подавленным, подмятым под сильное тело Блейна. Он может только закатывать глаза от удовольствия и пытаться сдержать свои всхлипы, и ему нравится это состояние, но выигрывать и одерживать верх Курт любит сильнее, чем наслаждаться собственным подчинением.

– Кажется, я наконец-то нашел способ, как заставить тебя замолчать, – Курт не выдерживает и вырывается из хватки Блейна, мгновенно обхватывая его тело коленями и переворачивая его на спину. Он больно впивается в губы Блейна, прикусывая до крови мягкую плоть. Курт засасывает кровоточащую губу Андерсона, наслаждаясь металлическим привкусом. Блейн зарывается пальцами в густые неуложенные волосы Хаммела и оттягивает его за них от себя.

Они оба тяжело дышат, глядя друг другу в глаза, на фоне их силуэтов догорает камин и окончательно тухнет, как будто вместе с огнем тухнет вся неприступность Блейна, и он, схватив парня под ноги, несет его в свою спальню.

***

– О Боже... – стонет Курт выгибаясь навстречу движениям Андерсона, захлебываясь в своих звуках. – Если бы я только знал, что ты вытворяешь.

В этот момент Курт получает нехилый шлепок по заднице.

– Слишком много болтаешь, – рычит Блейн, переворачивая Хаммела на спину и вновь порывисто входя в него.

Их разгоряченные тела покрыты потом, они прижаты слишком близко друг к другу. Блейн закидывает одну ногу Хаммела себе на плечо, а на бедро другой давит ладонью, чтобы максимально раздвинуть эти идеальные ноги, которые он сотни раз раздвигал своих мечтах. Горло Курта подводит своего хозяина, отчаянно хрипя от неземного наслаждения, от всех этих грубых рывков Андерсона. Курт хватается за спину Блейна, царапая ее короткими ногтями, спускаясь ладонями к твердой заднице и сжимая ее, заставляя Андерсона рычать еще громче и двигаться все сильнее и глубже. Курт захлебывается в своих стонах. Не зная, куда деть свою голову, он мечется по подушке, и Блейн наконец позволяет ему кончить в пару рывков ладони на его члене. И сам приходит к разрядке под оргазмические стоны Курта.


	3. Без вести пропавшие.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В главе есть несколько песен, они могут оказаться тяжеловаты для прослушивания. Заранее предупреждаю, чтобы Вы не ругали меня. Приятного чтения. И я хочу отзывов.

Сегодняшняя ночь была по-особенному жаркой. В ночном клубе на окраине города устраивался конкурс самой красивой женской груди, куда, конечно же, стеклась добрая половина красавиц всего города. Никто из них даже не задумывался о том, что это просто очередная завлекаловка, что конкурс устроил один маньяк, уже месяц похищавший красивых девушек возрастом от восемнадцати до двадцати пяти. Красавицы слетались сюда, словно мотыльки на яркий свет. Их манили деньги, неженатые мужчины и возможность засветиться.

Блейн сидел под высоким потолком, на длинных реях. Его аэродинамичный плащ свешивался с металлических балок. Легкая ткань развевалась прохладным потоком воздуха, шедшего из кондиционеров. Блейн не знал, как выглядит преступник, потому что еще никто его не видел, либо _не хотел_ видеть. Ни одна из девушек не вернулась домой, ни один труп не был найден. Полиция находилась в замешательстве, даже не предполагая с чего начать поиски убийцы.

Блейн Андерсон, он же Полуночник, славился своими детективными способностями. Ему было достаточно сложить несколько фактов, которые кто-либо мог предложить, и уже найти какую-то зацепку. Главный плюс Андерсона – он сам себе хозяин. Ему не нужны были разрешения, ордеры, он просто пойдет и посмотрит, и найдет все, что нужно. Потому что Полуночник никогда не ошибается.

Толпа молодых людей расслабленно двигалась на танцполе, кто-то напивался возле стойки бара, кто-то трахался в туалете. Блейну было видно все, как на ладони. Он немного повел головой, разминая затекшие плечи, а после вновь опустил взгляд в толпу.

В клуб продолжал прибывать народ, и взгляд Андерсона зацепился за одну фигуру. Фигура идеальных пропорций в белой майке и темных узких брюках, обтягивающих совершенные ноги в высоких ботинках на шнуровке. Парень расслабленно двигался к середине танцпола, а Блейн не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Он как будто на время потерял способность самостоятельно мыслить.

Андерсон знал, что у Курта здесь есть какое-то дело. Потому что, несмотря на показное поведение парня, Блейн всегда подозревал, что под его воровскими делами кроется что-то большее, чем просто жажда наживы. Блейн помнит, как тогда ночью, когда это совершенное бледное тело казалось таким хрупким в его смуглых руках, он задал ему вопрос. "Чем ты на самом деле занимаешься?" С Курта как будто вмиг сбилась вся спесь, его гибкое тело моментально окаменело, а взгляд встал пустым и холодным. Тогда Курт молча покинул покои Андерсона через окно, предварительно схватив свои пожитки. Увидеться еще раз больше не предоставлялось возможности. Но зато сейчас, глядя, как внизу Курт извивается в танце в чужих руках, Блейн отчетливо знал, о чем можно с ним говорить, а о чем нет.

***

Грубые прикосновения совершенно не заводили Хаммела, он привычно двигался в танце, чтобы сыграть роль клубного завсегдатая. На самом деле под расслабленно прикрытыми веками очень быстро двигались голубые глаза, разглядывая каждого человека в это помещении.

"Его здесь нет", – думал Курт, уже посчитав, что зря пришел в клуб. В его планы не входило гоняться за очередным подонком, возомнившем себя королем этого гнилого государства. Курт – вор, весьма благородный вор, но никак не детектив. Так бы все и осталось, если бы только вчера ночью Курт не увидел бы в переулке тело. Когда Хаммел приблизился к возможному трупу, то смог различить, как по-прежнему в девушке живет жизнь. Он схватил ее за запястье, чтобы измерить пульс, но в этот момент девушка распахнула глаза и прошептала обветренными губами с кусочками спекшейся крови:

– Помогите...

Ее голос был отчаянно хриплым, будто она кричала сутки напролет. И Курту стало дурно, когда он представил, что же могло случиться с несчастной, если ее одежда изорвана в клочья, и у Курта на руках лежит практически обнаженное тело молодой красавицы в грязных обрывках ткани.

Курт отнес девушку к себе в приют, где попросил позаботиться о ней, а сам пошел в свой кабинет, к компьютеру, чтобы ознакомиться со списками пропавших людей за последний месяц. Его глаза чуть не вылезли из орбит, когда он увидел, что за месяц пропало двенадцать девушек и полиция ничего не могла сделать, потому что не имела ни единой зацепки, будто всех красоток похитило НЛО.

_Lady Gaga and Britney Spears – Heavy Metal Lover _ Gimme More_

Композиция сменилась на странный, но очень горячий меш-ап. Блейн уже несколько минут наблюдал за стоящими возле бара мужчинами в пиджаках, в такой неподходящей одежде для клуба.

Но услышав первые строчки новой песни, Андерсон мгновенно развернулся на Курта. Его бедра жили собственной жизнью, подергиваясь в ритм музыки, а их обладатель скользил ладонями по торсу своего партнера по танцу, который выглядел очень даже неплохо. Брюнет с кудрявыми уложенными волосами, в обтягивающей голубой футболке, которая выгодно подчеркивала рельеф его мышц. Блейн не видел его лица, но как только Курт поменялся с ним местами, Андерсон с ужасом понял, что представляет самого себя на месте этого незнакомца, потому что оказалось, что парень – блондин, что он выше Курта, и его тело столь же худощаво, как и у самого Хаммела. Блейн вернулся взглядом к Курту и увидел, что тот запрокинул голову и посмотрел прямо на него, легко посмеиваясь. Как будто назло Андерсону, он стал приближаться своими бедрами к парню, с которым танцевал.

Блейн перевел дыхание и попытался вспомнить, зачем он здесь сидит под потолком в своем многофункциональном костюме. Убийца. Невозможно было определить по мужчинам, кто из них больше походил на душевнобольного психопата, готового на похищение девушек.

Блейн вернулся взглядом к Курту и увидел лишь его уходящую спину. Блейн проследовал за ним и вылез через окно наружу, присев на "шейку" уличного фонаря.

– Музыка не нравится, мой изнеженный мальчик? – зло прошептал Курт, услышав, как Блейн вышел вслед за ним. Хаммел достал сигарету из-за уха – видимо, стрельнул у того блондина, и подкурил ее.

– Не знал, что ты куришь, – проговорил Андерсон, взглядом ища на парковке подозрительные машины.

– Я курю, когда нервничаю, – прошипел Хаммел, опираясь спиной на холодную каменную стену невысокого здания клуба.

– И что же могло заставить _тебя_ понервничать? – с усмешкой ответил Блейн, спрыгивая с фонаря.

– Когда я не могу решить головоломку с серийным убийцей, а еще ненужные вопросы после секса, – самодовольно улыбнулся Курт.

– В следующий раз, я даже говорить с тобой не буду, просто сразу же вставлю тебе член в задницу, – произнес Блейн, выхватив из рук Хаммела горящую сигарету и бросив ее в лужу рядом с лестницей. Затем Андерсон развернулся, чтобы обратно запрыгнуть под крышу здания – на свое место наблюдения.

– Посмотрим, что будет в следующий раз, мистер каменный зад, – пролепетал Курт, одарив Блейна напоследок очередной своей горячей ухмылкой, от которой Андерсону вмиг захотелось прижать его лицом к холодному бетону, заломив его руки за спиной, обездвижив полностью, и заставить его умолять сделать хоть что-нибудь. Но вместо этого Блейн вернулся на свой пост как раз к началу конкурса. Андерсон старался избегать взглядом Курта, но совершенно точно знал, на каком расстоянии он находится от него и чем Курт занят, а именно, виснет на своем бойфренде на один вечер или может даже ночь. Блейн предпочитал не думать об этом, наблюдая за смущающимися красотками, которые отчаянно пытались набить себе цену своим актерским умением.

Мужчины, которые ранее стояли у стойки бара, сейчас быстро рассосались по помещению, но Блейн в точности знал, где стоит каждый из них. Он зорко наблюдал за каждым человеком, находящимся на танцполе. Он видел, как выбрали трех победительниц, которые, изрядно смущавшись до оголения, теперь не хотели одеваться.

Посетители клуба выбрали трех финалисток, которые на радостях взяли свои сиськи в руки, победно ими потрясли, радуя толпу. Блейн видел, как к девушкам подошел ведущий и обнял их со спины, а затем сопроводил их за сцену, сказав публике, что финалисток нужно вознаградить.

Любой должен был почувствовать здесь подвох. В каждом конкурсе призы вручают прямо перед всеми зрителями на сцене, а не уводят в подсобку. Блейн двинулся с места. Держа равновесие, он аккуратно переставлял свои стопы по балке шириной всего десять сантиметров. Он достиг того места, где можно было увидеть в небольшое окошко, как с того самого места, где Курт и Блейн разговаривали всего минут двадцать назад, какие-то люди, одетые в черное, тащили на себе три мешка.

Блейн мог предотвратить похищение финалисток, но тогда это затруднило бы поиски остальных девушек, поэтому он решил проследовать за машиной. Перед тем как выскользнуть в окно, Андерсон развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, где находится Курт, но с шоком заметил, что упустил его. Курта не было нигде.

Блейн выпрыгнул в окно, выстрелив крюком на крышу соседнего здания. Он зажал кнопку, регулирующую скорость сматывания троса, и уже через пару секунд был на крыше. С низкого старта он быстро двинулся к другому концу здания, зная, что из-за габаритов этой высотки ее придется долго объезжать. Достигнув края крыши он, с разбега оттолкнувшись, бросился вниз, разворачивая полы своего плаща, пикируя на так вовремя подъезжающую машину похитителей. Легко приземлившись, он быстро закрепил на крыше фургончика маячок и, оттолкнувшись от автомобиля, устремился ввысь на очередную крышу, пытаясь во время полета определить по портативному компьютеру, вшитому в его рукав, куда направляются похитители. Оказавшись на крыше очередного здания, он вызвал свою машину, а сам с разбега устремился на крышу соседней высотки, чтобы не терять времени. С крыши третьего здания он спрыгнул вниз и упал прямо в кабину своей проезжающей мимо за счет автоматики машины. Он моментально сел за руль, приняв ручное управление, пока машина считывала сетчатку его глаза.

– Добро пожаловать, Полуночник, – поприветствовал его приятный женский голос интерфейса машины. – Гонимся за кем-то конкретным?

– Да, милая, кто-то решил похитить всех цыпочек этого города, – Блейн подключил компьютер, находящийся в машине, к маячку, оставленному у похитителей, и перешел к турбоуправлению – чрезвычайно высокой скорости. – Как эстет, я не могу допустить подобного в нашем городе.

***

_Blowsight – Red Eyes_

Нелли не знала, сколько времени она сидит в этой камере, потому что в помещении не было ни одного окна. Единственное, что менялось, – ей приносили еду, больше похожую на помои, а затем поднос выхватывали из ее рук, причем всегда в разное время, будто издеваясь, будто пытаясь ее разозлить.

Девушка начинала сходить с ума, ей казалось, что она никогда не была жива, что она целую вечность сидит в темноте. Она боялась того момента, когда она начнет представлять что-то жуткое, сидящее вокруг нее в этой тьме. Она не знала, спала ли она, потому что открой глаза или закрой – без разницы, все равно темно.  
Нелли внезапно дернулась от нового звука. За то время, что она пробыла здесь, она научилась прислушиваться к тому, что происходило снаружи. И сейчас этот стук шагов был для нее совершенно новым. Как она и ожидала, зазвенели замки открывающейся двери, и яркий свет обжег ее чувствительные глаза.

– Выходи, милочка, – проговорил новый незнакомый для нее голос. Она послушно встала, потому что выбора у нее точно не осталось. Она не могла видеть, что это был за человек, поэтому она просто прошла мимо него, прикрыв глаза рукой. После долгого сидения в одном положении, у нее с трудом получалось идти. Нелли спотыкалась на каждом шагу, больно отбивая свои босые ноги.

Девушка почувствовала, как ее остановили, схватив за плечи, а затем, повозившись с очередными затворами, подтолкнули вперед. Она осторожно вышла на площадку с песчаным полом. Она стояла посреди какой-то небольшой арены. Сверху на нее были направлены прожекторы, из-за этого она не могла видеть, что было там, над ареной. Нелли зябко поежилась, уже ожидая чего-то ужасного. Она увидела, как из других четырех входов стали выводить питбулей. Поклацывая зубами, собаки зло рычали, глядя на нее, но они не могли сдвинуться, потому что сидели на цепи. Напротив Нелли находилась еще одна дверь, из которой до сих пор никто не вышел. Наконец затворы загремели и с той стороны, и оттуда показалась еще одна девушка, такая же запуганная и исхудавшая, какой была сама Нелли.

– У вас есть выбор – убить, чтобы выжить, или умереть, чтобы дать выжить другой. Если вы не деретесь, то вас убивают выстрелом.

Глаза Нелли распахнулись в ужасающем страхе, она почувствовала, как ее сердце переместилось к ней в горло.

***

Блейн осторожно ехал вслед за преследуемой машиной и спрашивал сам себя, что у него с Куртом. Они постоянно друг с другом флиртовали и помогали друг другу, но ничего больше. Никаких разговоров, встреч или чувств. Блейна просто тянуло к Курту, и дело было не только в его внешности, было что-то в его глазах, какая-то немая боль, от которой Блейну казалось, что Курт его родственная душа. Что он знает, что такое пережить то, что пережил Блейн. Видимо, Андерсон до сих пор пытался найти поддержку в людях, даже уже давно научившись никому не доверять.

Внезапно на крыше машины похитителей появился темный силуэт. Блейн знал, кому принадлежат эти очки инфракрасного видения и кто же обладатель этой шикарной задницы, обтянутой латексом.

Хозяин сей великолепной фигуры обернулся к Андерсону и подмигнул ему, хлопнув себя по ягодичке, которая, Блейн мог поклясться, дернулась только один раз.

– Чертов упругий зад, – зарычал Андерсон, сбавляя скорость, заметив, как машина уже перестала гнать, что могло означать, что она уже подъезжала к нужному месту.

***

Нелли видела, как девушка, которая должна была стать ее соперницей в этом страшном бою, упала на колени, как по ее ногам стекала кровь, будто бы ее совсем недавно изнасиловали. На глаза Нелли навернулись слезы, и она громко закричала:

– Я не буду драться с ней!

***

За пару секунд до остановки автомобиля, Курт выбросил свой кнут вверх, задев резной красивый выступ здания концом, и запрыгнул на стену, перемещаясь все выше, пока не оказался на самой крыше. Он мысленно радовался тому, что Блейн никогда не мог его выследить, это как-то прибавляло ему самолюбия и заодно все лучше тренировало к побегу из лап полиции.

Встав на четвереньки, Курт максимально прижался телом к земле, чтобы его не заметили. Мужчины, что вышли из фургона, открыли грузовой отсек и достали оттуда свои мешки. Один из мешков дернулся, и мужчина, что нес его, наотмашь ударил по темной ткани, шепнув девушке, чтобы она не рыпалась. Курт перелез на стену здания, куда отнесли девушек, а затем забрался на один из его балконов. Он достал небольшую проволоку, которой поддел щеколду с другой стороны окна, после чего он приоткрыл его, и, схватившись за раму, скользнул внутрь.

Больше Блейн не мог его видеть. Андерсон стоял на земле, скрываясь за углом и вычисляя по координатам, что это за здание и кому принадлежит. Аппарат очень плохо ловил сеть, будто где-то поблизости стояла глушилка радиоволн. Несмотря на помехи, Блейн все-таки записал экстренное сообщение для полиции на случай, если что-то пойдет не так.

Андерсон взобрался на угол здания и свесился вниз, чтобы в окне можно было наблюдать, что происходит внутри. Он видел, как вокруг арены сидело много людей, все они были богато одеты. По рядам между ними ходил мужчина со шляпой, в которую они скидывали деньги. Блейн переместил свой взгляд в сторону арены и увидел, как внизу на ней стоят две девушки, точнее стоит одна, а другая – как будто в бессилии упала на колени, как будто она не может подняться. Блейн также увидел табло за их спинами "Нелли против Роксаны".

Подсчитав число охранников, Полуночник влез на крышу и нашел щит с запасными пробками на случай перегрузки. Он быстро подсоединил к ним свои собственные электроды.

***

После того, как Нелли прокричала свои слова, мгновенно стало тихо. Девушка, сидящая на коленях, глухо плакала, и Нелли попыталась сделать в ее сторону шаг, но как только она сделала первое движение в ее сторону, кто-то отпустил собакам чуть больше цепи.

– Вы умрете, если не будете драться. Вас обеих пристрелят, – Нелли услышала холодный голос в динамиках и поняла, что спасения нет.

***

_House Of Heroes – Lose Control_

Курт осторожно перемещался по зданию, вырубая охранников точными точечными ударами, а иногда просто лишая из способности дышать. Он уверенно продвигался в сторону арены, даже не подозревая, к чему идет.

Быстро высунувшись из-за угла, Курт смог разглядеть количество охранников, стоящих возле следующей двери.  
"Либо охрана будет усиливаться дальше, либо я пришел туда, куда хотел", – подумал про себя Курт, прежде чем скользнуть в вентиляционную шахту под потолком.

Когда на пол упал металлический шарик, никто из охранников не обратил внимания, кроме одного. Он медленно подошел к нему и пнул носком своих борцовок. Шарик зашипел и выстрелил множеством игл по всем охраняющим, а Курт, спрыгнув после активации собственного оружия, вытащил специальный металлический конверт со встроенным магнитом, чтобы собрать все свои иголочки. Еж – любимое оружие Хаммела, потому что после него не выживает никто.

Курт услышал крики за дверью, поэтому мигом скользнул обратно в шахту. Дверь быстро открылась, и оттуда побежали мужчины в костюмах и женщины в дорогих дизайнерских платьях. Они, как табун испуганных лошадей, мчались по коридору, давя друг друга.

– Чертов Полуночник, ну никакой грации, – злобно выдавил Курт, когда поток людей, пробегающих под ним прекратился. Он спрыгнул вниз и вошел в темное помещение. Где-то были слышны выстрелы и крики преступников, пытающихся поразить Полуночника, но они не знали, что Андерсон не один здесь.

Курт был уже изначально уверен, что Блейн первым делом спас сначала потенциальных жертв, поэтому Хаммел включил свои очки, чтобы без труда выявить положение врагов. Курт прыгнул на руки, совершая переворот тела и одновременно нанося удар поочередно обеими ногами по голове одного из охранников, а затем, толкнув его ногой в грудь, он оседлал бедного вопящего парня и связал его. Вовремя увернувшись от пуль, Курт сделал сальто назад, приземляясь на корточки и выставив одну ногу в сторону, он повернулся вокруг своей оси, сбивая с ног сразу двоих. Курт не мог понять, где Блейн. Он все продолжал носиться по помещению, избивая врагов, но Андерсона нигде не было видно.

***

Блейн быстро бежал вниз по коридорам. Он оставил двух девушек на крыше, а сам послал запрос о скорой помощи. Он искал остальных пропавших, но в здании было столько коридоров, а в подвале еще больше. Блейн метлася от одной камеры к другой, но все они были пусты. Никого, нигде. Только те двое на крыше.

Блейн слышал, как наверху не прекращались крики и длинные автоматные очереди, поэтому оббежав все помещение подвала, он ринулся обратно наверх, чтобы помочь Курту.

Включив ночное видение, Блейн быстро осмотрелся, увидев Хаммела, окруженного пятью мужчинами. Он выстрелил в них электрозарядом, тут же вырубая их потоком электричества. Выстрелив лебедкой в стену напротив, Блейн пролетел через всю комнату и спрыгнул, спиной прижимаясь к спине Курта.

– Что-то ты один не справляешься, – шепнул Блейн в ухо Курту, вырубая слишком близко подошедшего врага.

– Кончай, Полуночник, – ядовито ответил Хаммел.

– Помнится, в наш последний раз ты умолял меня никогда не кончать, – съязвил в ответ Блейн, а сам помог Курту запрыгнуть на его плечи. Хаммел оттолкнулся от него, подпрыгивая высоко вверх. Сделав в воздухе сальто, он выпустил десять ножей – точное количество недобитых охранников. Острые лезвия вонзились в десять шей, а Курт упал вниз, красиво приземлившись прямо на руки Андерсону.

– Отличная работа, Химера, – улыбнулся Блейн, глядя на возмущенное лицо Курта. Тот хотел приземлиться на пол, а не упасть в лапы Андерсона.

– Я предпочитаю работать один, – надменно ответил Курт, спрыгивая с чужих рук. Он быстро проскользнул к окну и, обернувшись, произнес: – Эй, Полуночник! Хватит пялиться на мой зад!

Курт исчез в окне, оставив Блейна с глупой улыбкой на лице.


	4. Неизбежность

_**Flight Facilities feat. Jess — Foreign Language (Elizabeth Rose Mix)** _

Уставший Андерсон держал в руке очередной документ, а другой рукой тер глаза. Несмотря на свое полусонное состояние, Блейн сразу же заметил едва уловимый холодок, пробежавшийся по его ногам. Блейн закутался в теплый халат, уже ожидая ночного гостя.

— Ты слишком легко чувствуешь мое присутствие, — услышал Блейн за спиной насмешливый комментарий.

— Ты слишком громкий для профессионального вора, — усмехнулся в ответ Андерсон, чувствуя, как напрягся посетитель.

— Может, я хочу, чтобы меня заметили, — Курт наклонился к Блейну, чтобы шепнуть на ушко: – Я люблю много внимания.

— Я заметил, мистер, — бесстрастно ответил Блейн, продолжая перебирать бумаги. Подписанные он отложил в сторону, а те, которые следовало посмотреть, он разложил перед собой.

— Что там с девчонками? — сменил тему Курт, обходя стол Блейна, и, скинув с его угла какую-то папку, поудобней уселся.

— Папку подними, — приказал Блейн, даже не глядя на Курта. Секретарша прислала документы, которые нужно было подписать. Блейн заметил лист, где говорилось о спонсорстве одного детского приюта.

— Мог бы и просто сказать, что хочешь попялиться на мой зад, — с издевкой ответил Курт и спрыгнул со столешницы, встав спиной к Андерсону. Он медленно наклонился, ни одно его колено ни на миллиметр не согнулось, его ноги были на ширине плеч, а задница настоль привлекательно округлой, что Блейну, если бы он не так устал, так и хотелось бы впиться в нее пальцами и натянуть на свой член.

Но Андерсон молчал, лишь исподлобья глянув на это представление, и даже не отреагировал. Не после того, как уже видел его голым.

— Девчонок так и не нашли, арестовали всех тех, кто охранял ту арену, но никто из них ничего не знает. Также и не нашли того, чья была идея устроить гладиаторские бои бедных девушек.

— Опять какому-то богачу стало скучно, и он решил поразвлечься, — скучающе ответил Курт, одновременно зевая.

— Я так не считаю. Думаю, что здесь появился кое-кто, — задумчиво проговорил Блейн, оставив свою подпись на листе, и поставил именную печать.

— Возможно, ты прав. Все было слишком организованно, — ответил Курт, вертя в руках своего "ежа". — Очередной богач не стал бы так возиться со своим хобби, предложив третьим лицам заняться подобной работой.

— Ты бы убрал оружие, — предупредил Блейн, по-прежнему глядя на свой рабочий стол.

— Еж успокаивает меня, — улыбнулся Курт. — Но если тебе страшно, то я могу взять в руки кое-что еще, что может привести в порядок мои нервишки.

— Твоя очередная шутка про кнут? Становишься предсказуемым, — ответил Блейн, повернувшись к Курту, и увидел, что его нет на месте. Через секунду Андерсон почувствовал на своем горле плеть, натянутую так туго, что слышал тихий потрескивающий звук натуральной кожи. Кнут приподнялся вверх, заставив Блейна вытянуть шею вслед за ним.

— Теперь ты удивлен? — прошептал Курт, крепко держа Блейна. Кончиком языка он провел по его шее снизу вверх и, достигнув уха, обхватил губами его мочку, обсасывая ее. Затем он выпустил ее изо рта, и Блейн почувствовал легкий холодок.

— Возможно, я бы удивился, если бы ты взял мой член, вместо оружия, — прохрипел он, понимая, что Курт не собирается ослаблять хватку. — К чему этот цирк? Я больше чем уверен, что ты пожалел, что переспал со мной.

— Как я могу пожалеть о ночи с мужчиной, которого мечтает заполучить каждая девка в этом городе? — усмехнулся Курт. Блейн почувствовал, как легко коснулось дыхание Хаммела его кожи. Если бы они не были теми, кем были, то Блейн бы сделал все что угодно, лишь бы Курт был с ним. Мужчина с таким умом, ловкостью и телом просто не смог бы остаться без внимания Андерсона.

Но Курт был лишь очередным бандитом, одним из них — прогнивших людей этого затхлого общества, и единственный его плюс состоял в том, что у него были собственные выгоды, которые не позволяли ему работать с кем-то более серьезным из криминального мира и полностью погрязнуть в тьме беззаконья.

— Тогда, что ты хочешь?

— Мой ответ всегда будет одним и тем же, — осторожно ответил Курт. Горячее дыхание на шее Блейна творило с ним невероятные вещи, и стоило больших трудов не выпутаться из хватки Хаммела и повалить его на стол. — Только тебя.

Один миг и Курт уже сидел на коленях Блейна, обхватив его талию ногами, облаченными в латекс.

Длинные пальцы прикоснулись к скуле Андерсона, и тот не смог сдержать тихий вздох. И тогда Курт прижался к его губам в поцелуе. Теплом, мягком, а затем укусил.

Оторвав от шеи кнут, Блейн зарычал и откинул его в сторону, встав на ноги. Курт почувствовал спиной поверхность стола и хруст мятой бумаги, а затем — крепкую ладонь сквозь латекс на своем члене.

Блейн прижимал его сверху, жадно целуя, и Курт ликовал про себя. Заставить бесстрастного Андерсона рычать — стоило дорого. Ведь его вообще было невозможно вывести из себя.

— Такой Андерсон мне нравится намного больше, — прошептал Курт, хватая Блейна за задницу, а затем, сжав колени на его талии, поднялся со стола, развязывая по пути его халат.

— Блядь, — прошипел Блейн, когда почувствовал зубы на своей ключице, а затем холодные пальцы содрали с его плеч халат.

— Ты такой сильный, — шепчет Курт, наклоняясь ниже, проводя подушечками пальцев выступам мышц на спине, скользя по впадинке позвоночника, ни на минуту не переставая целовать грудь Блейна. — Как ты вообще мог подумать, что кто-либо пожалеет о чудесной ночи с тобой?

Блейн хмыкнул что-то, прежде чем хрипло застонать от умелых губ на своем соске, а затем стал искать пальцами молнию на костюме Курта.

— Боже, ну зачем тебе постоянно выряжаться в эту резину? — прорычал он, с силой дергая собачку.

— Потому что мне нравится, как ты облизываешься, когда видишь меня, — опалил горячим дыханием влажную кожу Блейна Курт. — И еще мне очень нравится, когда ты мучаешься.

Через секунду исчез костюм Курта, а перед ним стоял голый Блейн. В мягком свете своего кабинета он был великолепен, и никакие богатства на свете не могли сейчас отвлечь Курт от созерцания его тела. Только если сам Блейн, который снял его со стола, чтобы развернуть к себе спиной и скользнуть в него двумя смазанными пальцами. Курт не услышал, как он вообще достал лубрикант, и это его завело еще больше.

Спустя несколько секунд он цеплялся за край стола из крепкого дерева, положив на него одну ногу, громко умоляя Блейна трахнуть его. Возможно, все важные бумаги были разбросаны по полу, но оба были слишком заняты, чтобы обратить на это внимание. Курт чувствовал, как Андерсон оставлял грубые засосы и укусы на его плечах, и не мог не представить, как завтра утром бледная кожа будет покрыта кровоподтеками.

— Хватит, — крикнул Курт, привставая, чтобы притянуть голову Блейна к себе для поцелуя. Развязного, мокрого, громкого, и только прикосновение их губ имело сейчас значение. — Давай, прямо здесь, прямо так.

Громкий рык, раздавшийся в комнате, буквально заставил колени Курта затрястись. Он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо так терял контроль с мужчиной. Но Блейн стоил того. Особенно когда он идеально одним движением насадил его на член, надавив ладонью на плечо Курта, заставив его лечь на стол животом. От грубых толчков, его задница больно хлопала по бедрам Блейна, и именно сейчас, это было тем, что нужно. Необходимость. Вот, что чувствовал Курт, когда хотел Блейна. И с этим чувством было невыносимо бороться.

— Блядь, быстрее, Блейн, — стонал Курт, подмахивая бедрами навстречу толчкам Блейна, заставляя его рычать все громче. Крепкая ладонь оказалась на члене Курта, двигаясь в необходимом темпе, и когда Блейн прекратил выскальзывать из его тела, чтобы вновь войти внутри, а стал трахать его короткими толчками, прижимаясь к спине, Курт почувствовал, как ноги стали дрожать, едва выдерживая вес их обоих.

Пару мгновений и Курт кончил с громким стоном на губах, вцепившись в край стола. Блейн продолжил его трахать, их тела скользили из-за пота, а запах мускуса, казалось, окружил Курта. И если бы они не были теми, кем были, то Курт влюбился бы в Блейна до беспамятства.

Блейн дернулся всего один раз, прежде чем наполнить Курта своей спермой. И это было потрясающим чувством, хоть и стоило бы хоть раз подумать о безопасном сексе. Но секс между ними по определению не мог быть безопасным.

Блейн вышел из расслабленного Курта, и вместо того, чтобы просто уйти или одеться, чтобы продолжить заниматься своими делами, он подхватил парня на руки и понес в спальню. От такой нежности Курт забыл на всю оставшуюся ночь о своих делах и своих принципах, решив отдаться в руки этому мужчине. И было в этом что-то невероятно великолепное и безусловно по-прежнему необходимое, оказаться в кровати с Блейном и прижаться к его теплой груди, провалившись в сон.

Но дела есть дела. И поздней ночью Курт проснулся в холодном поту. Выскользнув из мягких объятий Блейна, он вышел из комнаты, чтобы одеться. Поиски сейфа Блейна заняли немного времени, и совсем немного способностей ко взлому потребовалось, чтобы открыть его. В любой другой ситуации Курт чувствовал себя счастливым, но сейчас ему казалось, что он ворует у самого себя. Но тем не менее, спрятав под пояс необходимый предмет, Курт вышел в коридор, где столкнулся с сонным Блейном. На его бедрах крепко держалось полотенце, а глаза в подозрении щурились.

Курт рванул в кабинет, где оставил окно открытым. Он слышал, как Блейн бежал вслед за ним, но по ловкости Курту не было равных. Сделав пару переворотов, Курт оказался на подоконнике и, не сумев сдержаться, обернулся.

— Прости, милый, — произнес он одними губами, и Блейн замер на середине кабинета. В его глазах было столько разочарования, что Курт был уверен, скажи он хоть слово, и он бы сдался, вернув то, что принадлежало ему. Но Блейн молчал, а у Курта были другие цели и другая жизнь, где не было Блейна.

Он сделал шаг и вылетел в окно, цепляясь кнутом за ветку ближайшего дерева, а затем исчез из вида, пытаясь забыть о янтарных глазах и их хозяине, который наверняка никогда больше не захочет увидеть его вновь.

★★★

— Мистер Хаммел, — Курт оборачивается на зов своей помощницы и улыбается ей. — Нам только что пожертвовали три миллиона!

И она бросается к нему на шею, а Курт достаточно мил в этой части своей жизни, чтобы оттолкнуть ее.

— Интересно, кто это сделал?

_— Необязательно было с ним трахаться, Химера, — сказал человек в маске, принимая из рук вора необходимую бумагу._

_— Завидуешь тому, что тебе никогда не светит, — съязвил Курт и, услышав смешок, продолжил. — Я знаю, что ты влюблен в него со школы. Но ты всегда останешься для него всего лишь другом._

_— Ты же понимаешь, что сейчас на тебя наставлено около двенадцати снайперских винтовок? — сказал человек, доставая нож из ножен, что болтались на его поясе. — Я все еще могу отказаться от денежек, которые пообещал пожертвовать твоему приюту, и тогда вас точно закроют._

_Курт стиснул зубы. Его кулаки дрожали от того, как он хотел врезать ему. Даже двенадцать снайперов не смогли бы остановить его. Химера могла убить одними руками благодаря своим способностям к гимнастике. Но осиротевший приют точно не смог бы вытянуть в одиночку, и Курт бы не пошел на такую сделку, если бы ему не требовалась помощь._

_— Молчишь? — он рассмеялся, убрав нож. — Больше не смей говорить мне подобное, иначе все твои детишки будут расчленены, и тупые полицейские будут долго рыскать в поисках каждой конечности. И поверь мне, Блейн тебе ничем не поможет. И ты сам уже можешь забыть о нем. Он не из тех, кто прощает чужие ошибки._

— Кто бы это ни был, — ответил Курт, — огромное ему спасибо. Теперь мы можем нанять несколько учителей, которые могли бы помочь нам обучать детей.

— Обязательно надо нанять учителя математики и литературы, эти детки знают так мало из современного мира, — вздохнула помощница, а затем продолжила перечислять другие необходимые приобретения, но Курт чувствовал зияющую дыру в центре груди и не был уверен, что она когда-либо затянется.


End file.
